Golden Brine; Ritual to summon him
ATTENTION! DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS RITUAL! IT IS FAKE! If you summon Golden Brine, there is a massive risk you are taking to do so. But, there's a prize to this risk aswell. You will be honored by him, and ever server or world you go on to, you have the ability to turn anything into gold. There are certain things you need to commence the ritual. A world that's at least a week old, a base with a bed, a stack of gold blocks, redstone torches, a sign, and a streak of luck. When you load into your world, open to the lan settings and change the survival to creative, and then allow the cheats. type /gamemode creative and grab your materials. When you grab them, fly up to the roof of your base and change back into survival by typing /gamemode survival. You might need a big enough house to do the next; make a 5x5 on your roof. then stack a 3x3 and top it off with one in the center. Now on the 5x5, put a redstone torch on every corner. do the same for the 3x3, and then put a sign on the 1 block. Put "G0LD" on the sign and enter it. Now, go back into your house and you will be able to sleep no matter what time or weather it is. If you have a chest do not put the items in there, you will risk getting your items turned to gold blocks. Use the bed and sleep until your player wakes up. You have just allowed Golden Brine to take over your world. Right when you wake up, you will hear cave sound 1. Take the sound as a sign that the ritual is working. Exit the house and fly up to the roof. If you have done this correctly, the little tower you made will now be a golden cross. Do not destroy it, or else the ritual will no longer work, no matter how many times you try to restart it. Now, fly off the roof and look into your chest. You should see all your items breached, and turned into a stack of Gold Blocks. It is too late to regain all of the items, as Golden Brine took them off you, and replaced it with his stacks of Gold. Now what you want to do is type in the chat, The Golden heart of faith, the golden heart of fight, Golden Brine let me see the light. As soon as you say it, Golden Brine will appear right in front of you, and will appeal to your worshipping. Now, that he is there, type it again. If you do not, again the ritual will not work and Golden Brine will breach your computer. How will he? Since he is connected to the computer now, he can furiously destroy or break anything he wants. If you do say it, you will proceed. Golden Brine will disappear, and you will be relieved from the ritual right then and there. Like I said before, you will get the ability to shift any items to gold in worlds or servers without being stopped. Category:Creepypasta Category:Rituals Category:Herobrine Category:Colored steves Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Golden Brine Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Haunted World Category:Short Pastas